


Happy Ollie Days!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione and her Boyfriend remember past Yuletide celebrations from their childhoods,while they enjoy watching Christmas films, between packing for their festive holiday in the sun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Happy Ollie Days!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermiones Haven Holiday Hideaway 2019.  
> My pairing Hermione Granger/Oliver wood.  
> Location Jacksonville Florida  
> Film/Story prompt A Christmas story.  
> Thank you to the Ladies for organising this Festive Fest!

Hermione Granger sighed as she tossed the swimming costume in the suitcase sitting on the large double bed, she hated packing!

Even when using magic, it still annoyed her, she had made a long list of all the things they would need for their upcoming holiday.

Oliver Wood Her Boyfriend of three years, had done his packing already, he was even more organised than Hermione.

The young witch decided to take a break and go join him in the lounge and watch some television.

When Hermione entered the lounge, Oliver was sprawled on the sofa fast asleep, he was a tall and well built with light brown hair with handsome features.

"Ollie! wake up...I'm fed up with packing, shall we watch some of those Christmas films that Harry And Ginny gave us?" Hermione said shaking Oliver's shoulder.

"Awww Lass! I was asleep...I was dreaming of being picked for the English side in the Quidditch world cup!...I will watch a film with you only if you will make me a hot chocolate and give us a kiss!" He smiled at her.

"Okay My Love...I'll make us both a Hot chocolate with all the trimmings and get the crisps and nibbles for the film." Hermione replied before leaning over him and kissing him firmly on the lips.

After Hermione returned from the kitchen with a tray containing the snacks and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, Oliver picked up the television remote and pointed it at the DVD player.

" I don't know what this one is like, I've not really heard of it before, but apparently its an american Christmas Classic, Its called A Christmas story...its quite apt, as we are going to Florida for our Holidays!" Oliver said.

" I can't wait Festive sun, Makes a change from snow! Don't get me wrong...I love living in Hogsmeade where we have a white Yuletide every year, but it will be lovely to be warm for a change and not wear six million bloody jumpers!" Hermione Laughed.

"I will be looking forward to you wearing less clothes...especially that silver bikini you bought!" Oliver winked at his Girlfriend.

"I will be doing the same to you, admiring your hot bod in those swimming trunks! Now Mr Wood let us settle down and watch the film, it was a great idea of ours getting all with it with the DVD player and adapting it to work around Magic."

"Aye it was a grand idea Lass, after we have watched the film we can finish the packing and then watch more films or go the Three brooms for a Butterbeer or three?"

" Packing then Pub!"

Hermione and Oliver watched the Film, both laughing at antics of young Ralphie and his family.

"Did you have a toy or something that you had always wanted for Yule or Christmas when you were little?" Oliver asked Hermione.

"Yes, I always wanted a toy sweet shop, you got a cardboard box that contained a small plastic set of scales, scoops and spoons for putting the sweets into the paper bags and about half a dozen small bags of sweets, but my parents being dentists they would never get me one, my six year old self yearned for one...what about you Ollie?"

"Mine was a model Hogwarts express train set, I got a really good racing broomstick every year starting when I four years old, but that's what I wanted for years, at least a train set won't "Shoot your eye out!" young Ralph got his gun in the end, lets hope our Yule dinner does not get eaten by next doors Crups!"

"The Chinese restaurant in Diagon Alley is open over the festive holidays if that happens, we have got a small turkey, so it will get eaten before we leave on boxing day for Jacksonville in Florida, where I hope it will be a lot warmer than Hogsmeade!"

"Anywhere is warmer than Hogsmeade in winter!" Oliver replied.

Hermione then went back to finish off her packing, later she and Oliver went to The Three Broomsticks pub for a Butterbeer.

The next day the unthinkable happened just like in the film, the next door neighbours three uncontrollable Crups escaped from their garden and into Oliver and Hermiones kitchen via the back door that Hermione had opened to let Crookshanks out, she had just finished stuffing the small turkey and was ready to put it into the oven to cook, when Crookshanks had run back inside the house yowling loudly being chased by the the three yapping dogs, he had leapt onto the work top sending the oven tray containing the turkey clattering to the floor, which was set upon by the three hounds from hell, who proceeded to eat it, Hermione had aimed a stinging spell at the dogs with her wand, they left the kitchen at great speed going back to their own garden leaving the half eaten turkey carcass behind.

The angry witch then went and banged on her neighbours door, telling them that if they didn't control their bloody dogs she would put in a complaint to Hogsmeades council about their unruly canines and demanded that they paid for the turkey, the neighbours not wanting any bother from the council gave Hermione ten galleons for the destroyed turkey.

When Oliver came home later that day after finishing training with the Wimbourne Wasps, Hermione told him of their Yule turkeys demise, he had laughed uproariously and told his girlfriend she was magnificent and instead of having another turkey for Yule dinner would she fancy going to the Chinese Buffet restaurant in Diagon Alley instead.

Hermione said that was a great idea and they both went and enjoyed a wonderful dinner at The Golden lotus Restaurant, they invited Harry Potter and his wife Ginny along as a thank you present for looking after Crookshanks while they were away on holiday.

On Boxing day Oliver and Hermione went by international portkey to Jacksonville in Florida, where they had a wonderful and relaxing holiday, they enjoyed the white sandy beaches and the fresh seafood served in the numerous eating places.

They both went back the following summer on Honeymoon, where their first child was conceived a son called "Jack"

Fin~

They both enjoyed a traditional Yule dinner before leaving on their two holiday to Florida where they stayed in Jacksonville and had a wonderful time.


End file.
